the Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel
by fictionistah
Summary: Dean goes darkside and takes Crowley with him. How dark can dark get? and can you really come back?


The Misadventures of Crowley and Squirrel

_Dean Winchester Completes Me_

Fan-Fiction by Annemarie Musawale

Disclaimer: the characters described herein do not belong to me but are the property of CW. Any resemblance to real or imagined people is purely coincidental.

Chapter One: Previously On…

"_There is no trade, there is no meet-up there is no nothing…except the 100% guarantee that somewhere down the road, I will kill you."_

"Wow your brother is cold. How do you feel about him throwing you under the bus like that?" The crazy guy who'd knocked him out and kidnapped him on the road asked. Sam just looked at him, not deigning to answer. Whatever this guy wanted with Dean, he wouldn't get it from him. The sooner he understood that, the better. His arm was killing him, the crazy guy had _not _been gentle; but he would eat his own tongue before saying so.

Sam studied the guy trying to make a plan of how to get away from him.

He's a bit on the short side, definitely the angry type – like Dean but without Dean's command of his own emotions. This guy was very invested in finding his brother but he didn't know as much as he thought he did.

'_I can use that',_ Sam thought as he watched the crazy guy pace.

"Did you know that your brother was a killer? Did you know? Huh? Huh?" the guy was getting louder with every word. Hopefully someone would hear him and come and investigate…or maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. The guy was strapped, and Sam didn't know if he was crazy enough to shoot total strangers in his quest to find the elusive Dean Winchester. Sam just stared at him, green eyes piercing and penetrating, trying to predict what the guy would do next.

'_Dude, you know an angel. Call him to take care of this; you don't have time for this shit.'_

But Sam wasn't ready to admit defeat yet and he had excluded Castiel from this hunt for a reason. He was too accepting of the notion that if they couldn't save Dean they would have to kill him and Sam wasn't hearing that. If they couldn't save Dean then…they'd have to find some other solution because putting an end to Dean's life was just _not an option._ He'd slit his own throat first, or next…whatever. These last weeks without Dean had been enough to show him that he _still_ wasn't built to survive without him. Three times Dean had been taken from him, and all three times he had lost his mind. Not in an obvious way recognisable to men in white coats anywhere but more internal. His breakage was not visible but inside he was one humongous pile of broken glass without Dean. It was like one of those speed puzzles and only Dean knew how to assemble him back into a whole person. Of course no-one knew this; certainly not Dean. If Dean knew just how much Sam needed him…

He cut off that thought as unproductive and went back to studying Crazy Guy who was fiddling in his bag, studying the tools of his trade. He raised the flask of holy water to his nose and sniffed it, studying the intricate cross embedded on the side of the bottle and the pure silver of the flask as if reassessing Sam.

"I wouldn't have pegged a red neck like you for the type to carry such a thing", Crazy Guy said.

Sam continued not to say a single word.

There was a strange smell in the room; it could be the rotting body in the corner but Dean wasn't 100% sure about that. It could be the lingering smell of sex in the air for all he knew. The dead demon preceded the sexual marathon – funnily enough the extremely drunk college co-ed he'd picked up at the local bar where she'd gone to meet some 'real' people hadn't taken any notice of it. Maybe she had no sense of smell – she might have been on one nose job too many. Her neb was so narrow and sharp that Dean had been afraid to kiss her lest she stab him in the face with it. Not that that would hurt exactly but his erection might have objections to non-erotic wounds such as that interfering with activities. She was also really drunk. And horny. Great combination for sexual conquest of the night.

Dean thought about maybe moving the body to the dumpster out back. But he really couldn't be bothered. Better to check out and let housekeeping do it. Besides, kidnapping or no kidnapping, he had a feeling his kid brother would be on his ass soon enough. If one crazy guy was enough to get the permanent jump on Sammy then he wasn't the kid brother he remembered.


End file.
